


Bowling Misadventures

by winchesherlokied



Series: Team Outing Misadventures [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't mess with Sugamama, M/M, Protect Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno, Protective Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesherlokied/pseuds/winchesherlokied
Summary: Daichi decides it's time for a team outing and the team decides to go bowling. it's all going well till some people think it's OK to insult a certain orange-haired baby crow. Cue protective team mates and a vengeful mother crow.





	Bowling Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic and I really hope you guys like it. I'm planning on making this into a series of misadventures faced by Karasuno on team outings and I hope to have appearances by the other teams as well.

It was one of their rare days off from practice so Daichi decided it was time for a team outing. They had spent the day bowling, which was a disaster in itself with Tanaka and Noya trying to show off their non-existent skills and offering to teach their kouhai as well. “Tanaka Senpai! Noya Senpai! I want to try! Teach me teach me!”, Hinata yelled excitedly as he ran to his senpai while his team chuckled at his excitement. They tried to teach Hinata what little they knew of the sport, all of which he absorbed with wide eyes. He struggled a bit with getting a grip on the bowling ball and tried to mimic the stance he had just seen. He threw a gutter ball and seemed disappointed but his team kept cheering him on.  
It was all seemingly going well till Tanaka and Noya got into an argument with a nearby group who dared to snicker when their precious orange-haired kouhai threw yet another gutter ball with Kageyama and (surprisingly) Tsukishima standing behind them in support glaring menacingly at the opposite group. Now, the argument would have ended then and there with Daichi’s intervention but the opposite party made the mistake of further insulting the orange-haired baby crow.  
“Hey Shorty! Are you that weak that you need your senpai to defend you? Hmm now that I think about it, you must be, I mean look at you! I’m surprised you don’t topple over when you try lifting the bowling ball! Wonder what they’re doing hanging out with a kid like you”.  
Hinata was embarrassed. He was used to people making fun of him and his height, hell he’d been mistaken for a middle schooler so many times during matches that he’s even gone along with the situation just so that he can blow their minds when he plays later, but this wasn’t volleyball where he could prove just how good he was and make them eat their words and these guys were picking on all his insecurities. Tears of frustration and anger were starting to collect in his eyes, “Aww did we hurt your feeling?”, came a condescending remark. Now, one thing that the entire high school volleyball teams in their prefecture, and hell maybe even those in all of Japan, knew by now was that while Suga was an absolute angel in human form, when it came to protecting his team, especially his baby crows, he could strike fear even in the heart of the devil himself and these people had managed to not only upset the tiniest baby crow but also the other three and Yachi by proxy (even though Kageyama and Tsukishima would never admit it).  
Suga maneuvered through his teammates, stopped to console Hinata with a hug and ruffled his head and hand him off to an anxious-looking Kageyama before moving past a Daichi who was giving off a very menacing aura and towards Tanaka and Noya who looked ready to rip off Idiot no.1’s head. He stepped forward with a smile that seemed angelic to anyone else but was recognized by his team mates as a precursor of doom for the idiots who managed to offend him.  
“How about a match? Why don’t play 3 sets? Whoever wins does as the loser wishes.”  
“What? Pretty Boy thinks he and his team of freaks can defeat us?” (Asahi swore he heard Daichi let out something akin to a growl at this point which caused him to go and try to hide behind Noya)  
“If you’re so sure you won’t lose then why hesitate? Unless you’re scared?”, asked Suga and tilted his head a bit with a look of mock sympathy.  
“Scared? Us? Ha! You’re on Pretty Boy!” (this time it was Ennoshita who heard the growl and looked around for a dog till he realized that the sound came from Daichi)  
Since Karasuno outnumbered the other group it was decided that the third years and the second years except Tanaka and Noya would play.  
They played one by one with one member from the Idiot team playing followed by one from Karasuno.  
Each team was trying to one-up the other. Suga surprised the others with his perfect aim but it was and Narita and Kinoshita who proved themselves to be bowling prodigies. Asahi was nervous and quite sure he was going to throw a gutter ball under all this pressure till Noya and Suga told him to snap out of it, each offering a blow to his stomach that made him double up in pain. Daichi did not stop glaring at the guy who called Suga ‘Pretty Boy’. He had smirked vindictively when he found out that he would be playing after the aforementioned idiot.  
They were now playing their last set and after Daichi it would be Suga playing from their team. Idiot No.1 played managed to knock down almost all of the pins and smirked in Hinata’s direction but stopped short and quickly hurried back to his place when he saw the way Kageyama was glaring at him while trying to console an armful of worried Hinata who felt that this whole situation was his fault. Daichi glared at their rivals as he walked past them and all six of them turned pale. He flawlessly threw the ball and hit a strike and strut back to sit down next to Suga while the rest of his team cheered. The last member of the Idiot Team played and then it was Suga’s turn. They needed a perfect score to win and if anyone could achieve that, it was Suga. He calmly took his stance and then turned his head towards his rival and smirked and somehow managed knock down all the pins without breaking eye contact (Badass Sugamama skills). The Idiot team just gaped with disbelief as Suga walked up to them with a smile on his face, “How does it feel losing to a bunch of…what was it? Freaks?”, his smile slowly became menacing and a shiver crept up the spines of everyone around him, including his own team. “Now it’s time to accept your punishment”.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x –x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
The rest of the day went surprisingly well. The entire team took turns coddling Hinata through the rest of the day in their own ways, be it Suga giving him the last meat bun or Tsukki glaring at a person who nearly ran into Hinata.  
“Suga senpai, you never told the rest of us what punishment you gave to those guys”, asked Hinata as he happily chomped on his meat bun and then taking a large bite out of Kageyama’s when he was talking to Yamaguchi. Suga just smiled at the baby crow and ruffled his hair, “It’s a surprise! You’ll find out at our next match. Just wait and watch alright?”. Hinata nodded, his cheeks bulging, because of the large bite he just took. “Hinata! Boke! Stop eating my food!”, Hinata squeaked and ran while Kageyama ran after him. “When do you think they’ll get their heads out of their asses and just ask each other out?”, Daichi asked Suga. “Hopefully lesser time than it took you!”, “Suga! You could have asked me instead!” , the two continued bickering as they headed home while Kageyama was keeping Hinata held in a headlock and only relented when he couldn’t take Hinata’s puppy eyes aimed at him any longer. “So can in have the rest of your food?”, the glare that followed was answer enough.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-  
At their next match Hinata saw six familiar faces in the spectators. They were holding large posters and three out of six posters had his name on it while the remaining three had ‘Karasuno Fly’ written on them but that wasn’t all they were all dressed in what appeared to be a crow costume. “Aren’t they the morons from the bowling alley? Huh, too bad Oikawa-san isn’t here since they look so extraterrestrial”, snickered Tsukki, “Nice one Tsukki!”, “Shut up Yamaguchi”, “Sorry Tsukki”.  
“Suga-san, how on earth did you manage to get them to keep them from backing out?”, asked Yamaguchi. “I guess they knew better than to mess with me”, he replied with a smirk. Tanaka and Noya were rolling on the floor laughing and pointing at their new ‘fans’, “Wow”, wheezed Tanaka with tears in his eyes, “Guess it should be hell hath no fury like Suga scorned!”. The umpire finally had to threaten the team with a penalty to make them stop cackling and actually start the match.  
“Hey I know we planned to intimidate that little orange-haired dude over there during the break but apparently the last guys who messed with him are those 6 up there. I have no intention of pissing off their Vice Captain, he may look like a Pretty Boy but he can sure be vengeful.”, Daichi overheard the teammates they were going to play against mutter amongst themselves and while he was smiling at the initial remark, the last bit while making him feel proud of the fear Suga struck in others, also made him from. (This time it was the Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei who heard the growling and while Takeda Sensei was concerned, Coach Ukai promptly whacked Daichi on the head with a rolled up piece of paper).


End file.
